Lucy Rotkappen
}} Lucy Rotkappen is a student attending Wish's Apex Academy's class A-67 and a particpant in the Mutual Killing Venture. Her title is Ultimate Alchemist. History ... Appearance Lucy is taller than average, and has an average build. Her hair is dyed a vibrant red, is neatly combed, and is short at the front, but longer at the back, being shaped a bit like a hood. She has a thin nose and thin, slightly curved eyebrows. Her eyes are reddish, and look sparkly and detailed, being somewhat mesmerising to look at. She wears a black coat with three large buttons, over a shirt which appears to be made out of newspaper cuttings. She also wears a red cape around herself, connected at the front by a small wooden clip that goes in front of her neck. She wears a leather belt around her waist, and another belt above this one on a diagonal slant, both of them adorned with vials of differently coloured liquids. She wears black leggings and black laced boots that reach her knees. Personality Lucy is, to put it lightly, a tad eccentric. Aside from being dressed like some sort of fantasy roleplay character, which enhances the oddness, she's often going on about things that don't seem to have much relevance to the converstion or situation at hand. She also often seems to stare off into the distance, or at generic, uninteresting objects. If roused from this blank trance, she recoils in shock as if she almost had a heart attack. She's easily frightened in general, and gets stressed from sudden and unpredictable events. Despite this, Lucy is actually rather intelligent. Aside from the obviously nescessary intelligence required for her talent in chemistry, she's usually shrewd in situations that require clever thinking. Unfortunately, her apparently brilliant mind is still usually distracted by seemingly minor things. Talent and Abilities Although alchemy is no longer a real science, having been mostly practiced in the middle ages, Lucy refers to her talent as "alchemy" for some reason. She's really more of a chemist, really, having in-depth knowledge of the atomic makeup of countless materials, though she focuses on liquids most of the time, out of her own interest. She refers to her chemicals as "potions", and these potions are able to cause a wide variety of effects (though most of them are just lethal). She is insistant about "alchemy" being a legitimate science, and refused to come to the academy until they changed "Ultimate Chemist" to "Ultimate Alchemist". Aside from the expertise in chemistry, Lucy is, as mentioned earlier, rather clever in general. Development Lucy's physical design is partially based on the fairy tale Red Riding Hood. The appearance is also somewhat inspired by a few conversations between the author and her boyfriend, and a few fashion related things that said boyfriend found appealing (the author likes them too, so if said boyfriend is reading this, don't worry, I didn't do this just to please you, haha). Her personality and appearance also changed over time by quite a bit, for reasons that cannot be disclosed as of the moment, for spoiler-related reasons. Trivia *Many of Lucy's "potions" are recoloured with artificial colouring to make them look more "potion-y". Most of the chemicals are naturally transparent. Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Alchemist